Warrior at Heart
by darkchakram
Summary: What was Ares up to during the episode Sins of the Past. Ares wants her back, of course. And, he's not above using Draco to get what he wants.


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine or Xena wouldn't be dead. Ares would be naked more. Tsianina Joelson would have been cast as Eve. Oh well, you get the picture.

A/N: I just re-watched "Sins of the Past" again and I got to thinking that Draco did a 180º pretty quickly. He went from, sure Xena I'll do you a favor, to I am going to destroy you and the pathetic village you come from. So, I thought it would be neat to see if he had a push in that direction and in my mind this is the madness that ensued.

Spoilers: Do we have to do this anymore? Sins of the Past, and the Xena/Hercules thing-ew ew ew!

Rated R: Because I use the f-word more than two times, I think. Oh and allusions to sex.

"I've dreamt of being with you in love or against you in battle. A bit melodramatic for you isn't it Draco?" Ares asked as he materialized in Draco's tent. Xena had just left Draco's tent after pleading with him not to attack Potidea. Ares could still smell her, leather and lavender.

"Lord Ares," Draco immediately went down to one knee but Ares motioned for him to stand.

"No need for all of that. Your troops are starting to look pretty good. So, are you in love with her?"

Draco was taken aback, this wasn't a line of questioning he expected from the god of war. "No, I just don't want to see her make a mistake. She's a formidable warrior. Those peasants aren't worthy of her. She's going to crawl back and beg their forgiveness. They are going to humiliate her. I just wanted to save her the pain and trouble, one warrior to another. Plus, even you have to admit with our forces combined, we would be unstoppable."

Ares had a far-off look in his eyes, "Yes, unstoppable." His lust for her in battle was overwhelming. He couldn't let her go, wouldn't let her go. He turned his attention back to Draco. "You're right of course. She's making a big mistake. She will never escape who she is. Are you really going to spare that village for her?"

"Unless, you order otherwise, my lord," Draco answered flatly.

"You can spare Potidea, nothing there really worth your time of day anyway but why don't we up the ante?" He looked at Draco with a devilish gleam in his eye, "take Amphipolis instead."

Back at the Halls of War he sat in his throne congratulating himself on his brilliantly designed plan. She would be crawling back by nightfall. He should probably change the sheets; she'd need to work some of the rage off.

She couldn't be done with him, he wouldn't let her be. She was his, she had pledged herself to him and whether she liked it or not, it was binding. No one, least of all his favorite, walked away from the god of war. Maybe she was pissed because he had made an alliance with Caeser. Well, he was the god of war and old Jules was kicking some ass out in Gaul, even moving up to Brittania. He'd be remiss not to notice such a talented general. It had to be more than her feelings for Hercules. So she had fucked him, big deal. She fucked a lot of guys. Hades, she'd had a kid with Borais but even then she had stayed true to their vision for the future. No, something was eating her and when she got over it, she'd be back. She just needed a little persuading.

He walked into the bedroom they had shared when they were here. She was the last woman he had brought here. The sheets were still awry from their lovemaking. Lovemaking, he laughed at the thought and chided himself for being as sentimental as Draco. But damn, he thought, what effect that woman had on men and gods alike; apparently demi-gods too. Their first reunion was going to be anything but gentle he promised himself that. When he got her back he was going to fuck her for all she was worth. Fuck his brother, would she? Dammit, he was taking it personal. That was one of the first lessons he taught her, not to take things personally. But Zeus be damned, she had fucked his brother, it didn't get more personal. He changed the sheets with the wave of a hand and spread blood red rose petals over the black silk. Oh, he'd make love to her too, but the first time was going to be all about conquest and him reminding her to just whom she belonged. But for now it was show time. He needed to head back to Amphipolis.

What was Draco doing? The plan was to make the villagers think that he was working with Xena, that's why he had them burn the fields in her name. Draco was taking it personally. He did want Xena. Well, it looked like he was going to get the fight he wanted. But he'd never beat her with a staff. Ares himself had trained her with a staff; no mortal born could wield it like her. Draco was a dead man.

But Xena didn't kill him. Ares was beside himself with rage, until he heard the oath spoken.

"If I let you live, you and your army clear out of the valley by sundown. Swear it, on the head of Ares." Xena offered Draco his life.

Lying on the sheets alone that night he replayed the scene in his mind. "Swear it, on the head of Ares." He might not have her back in body but he knew she'd always be a warrior at heart.


End file.
